Condenado por el destino
by Asfoledos
Summary: La prosperidad abunda en el Sacro Reino de Ylisse tras la muerte de Grima mas no hubo tiempo para la celebración pues un funeral consumió toda la alegría. ¿Qué pasará ahora, 8 años después, cuando un encapuchado cruce las puertas de la capital?
1. Parte 1

_**Parte 1: Futuro de prosperidad**_

Un nuevo día iluminaba el próspero reino de Ylisse el cual hallaba la paz tras la tormenta. Habían pasado 8 años desde la batalla contra Grima de la cual el príncipe, ahora nuevo Venerable, Chrom se había hecho con la victoria a cambio de un gran precio. Un costo que incluso hoy en día arrepiente haber pagado. Su estratega, compañero y mejor amigo dio su vida para aniquilar a Grima de la faz del mundo haciendo de su leyenda inmortal solo eso, una leyenda. Aun arrepentido por no tomar la decisión correcta y no ver en los ojos de su amigo esa decisión fue engañado y en el último momento apartado y excluido de su labor inicial de dar el golpe final dando como resultado el trágico hecho. Su tristeza y remordimientos fueron tales que no solo lloró y maldijo todo lo que pudo sino que también ofreció manutención a su esposa Cordelia e hija en camino.

Sentado en su trono solo observa a la pequeña Lucina de apenas 9 años correr junto a una Severa de 8 la cual solo refunfuña lo que parece ser un par de palabrotas y detrás de estas dos Cynthia e hija menor del Venerable actual la cual se tropieza una y otra vez dando algunas de estas de narices contra el suelo de palacio. El hombre, ya acostumbrado a la torpeza de su hija heredada de su madre ríe por ver como, a pesar de dar de bruces contra el suelo, se levanta sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa de su boca pero una vez más recuerda a Daraen borrando todo atisbo de felicidad en su rostro. Apoya su brazo derecho en el trono para usarlo de soporte de su cabeza y tapar su mirada con la mano.

─ Chrom, cariño, siempre haces lo mismo. ─ Sumia llegaba del ala este del palacio preocupada por su marido al verlo en su típica pose de arrepentimiento. Cada vez que el gobernante pensaba en el peliblanco la usaba para tapar su triste mirada y no reflejarla al mundo haciendo como si nada pasase. ─ Sé que la tristeza por Daraen te abruma, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, incluso levantaste una estatua en su honor en mitad de la plaza central. Ya no puedes hacer nada más para honrar su memoria así que deja de llorar y compórtate como el Venerable que deberías ser, el Venerable que tu pueblo necesita que seas. ─ Volvía a reprenderlo, pero sabía que por mucho que lo hiciera él seguiría estando presente en su mente cada vez que va a la plaza central, cada vez que ve a Cordelia o cuando mira a esa niña peliblanca que dejó como legado junto a un mundo lleno de eterna paz y prosperidad.

─ Lo sé, soy un idiota por hundirme en mis propios recuerdos y sentimientos pero no puedo evitarlo, es duro, demasiado. ─ Su voz, agravada por el paso de los años, retumbaba en los oídos de su esposa la cual solo se sentía cada vez peor por el estado de su esposo. ─ Cuando veo a esa niña me acuerdo de Daraen, su pelo blanco tan característico, esa inteligencia que tiene y capacidad de reacción son tan… propios de él. ─ La niña, a pesar de su duro carácter, era inteligente al igual que su primogénito. El hombre volvió a ocultar su mirada y se dedicó a recordar buenos momentos durante el resto del día mientras con un dedo rasca su barba descuidada de apenas unas lunas como solía hacer cuando estaba libre.

Para la pelirroja tampoco era fácil, perder a la persona que le dio estabilidad la hizo, en un principio, perder la cordura y sumirse en un caos emocional donde solo se oían llantos desde su tienda. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo recobró un poco la sonrisa y decidió darle a la pequeña Severa que estaba por venir un mundo donde supiese que su padre fue un héroe y dio su vida para que ella no tuviese que tomar una espada por obligación sino por gusto. Una vez salió del parto y la pequeña cumplió los 9 meses volvió a ser caballero pegaso. Ahora no solo era de las más mayores sino que la más veterana en batalla al ya haber participado en 3 guerras, todas de vital importancia en la historia del reino. Era la líder indiscutible y a pesar de su baja autoestima, los caballeros pegaso alcanzaron una época de gloria con ella al mando y siempre recordando con una sonrisa el maravilloso mundo que le dejó su amado a cambio de un gran precio. Estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo y perseverar la paz que tanto había costado conseguir y no daría su brazo a torcer.

Después de la terrible guerra, cada uno de los custodios tomó su camino en busca de su futuro, algunos más afectados por la pérdida que otros pero siempre con las últimas palabras del estratega en mente: "Diles que mis últimos pensamientos fueron para ellos". Algunos se dedicaron a recorrer mundo, otros se establecieron y fundaron familias y algún que otro se le perdió de vista para no volver a verlo. Las cosas no eran las mismas pero a pesar de la paz se seguía necesitando a los custodios y la próxima generación se encargará bien de esa labor.

Pero un día cualquiera, una persona encapuchada entra a la capital y esto no pasa desapercibido a los guardias que informan a la persona encargada de la seguridad en el enclave: Frederick. Mandó a algunos hombres a seguirlo sin que los descubra para ver sus intenciones ya que no se le veía ninguna parte de la piel; podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. El ser se detuvo delante de la estatua hacia el héroe en la plaza principal y durante unos minutos solo la observó hasta que llegó una niña peliblanca con cara de pocos amigos.

─ ¡Oye tú, deja de mirar a mi papá! ¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado?! Además, ¿por qué llevas esa capucha? ¿Tan feo eres? ─ Con intenciones no solo inocentes la niña hacía las preguntas de una forma maliciosa con la clara intención de hacer daño.

─ ¿Tu padre? Vaya, tenías un papá fantástico, ¿qué le pasó? ─ El hombre preguntó pero la mocosa noto algo raro.

─ Es raro, tu pregunta tiene un tono ligeramente más ascendente de lo que debería tener una cuestión por lo que creo que ya lo sabes. ─ Bingo, la cría hace gala de su inteligencia y habilidades de deducción y deja al hombre impresionado.

─ Increíble, eres muy lista. ¿Cómo lo ha ─ No le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta pues un par de guardias habían hecho acto de presencia.

─ Señorita Severa, no debería hablar con desconocidos y menos si es un sospechoso. ─ Agarró cada uno un brazo y lo empezaron a llevar sin mucha resistencia.

─ Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver panoli. ─ Hizo una burla con el dedo que el encapuchado no vio.

─ Si, claro que nos volveremos a ver Severa. ─ Giró la cabeza y se vio el destello de un ojo marrón.


	2. Parte 2

_**Parte 2: Descubierto**_

Se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios bastante oscura. Las paredes no se veían, por lo que tribuyó su color como negro, pues es el único destacable. En el centro había una mesa de madera oscura, en una silla a la izquierda estaba sentado él; el sospechoso, y al otro lado el interrogador de quien no dejaban de salir las mismas preguntas: "¿Quién eres?" "¿Qué haces?" "¿Por qué llevas capucha?". Pero él solo mantenía el silencio. Una incómoda agonía que con el tiempo consumió al hombre frente a él como si de un león gigante ante un minúsculo ratón fuera.

─ ¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿No ves que solo aumentas tu propia condena?! ─ El guardia estaba irritado por el silencio del encapuchado y no era para menos, llevaban ahí 2 horas y no habían obtenido nada. ─ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te juro que te mataré como no hables puto so ─ Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente. En ese momento Frederick entró a la habitación con paso firme, rostro sereno y la mirada alimentada por unos largos años de dura condena propia. Los soldados callaron e hicieron una reverencia a su superior para, con un mínimo gesto de este, levantarse e irse de la sala dejándolos completamente solos.

─ Muy bien, tengo entendido que no desea hablar caballero. Esto claramente lo podemos resolver por las buenas o por las malas. ─ Amenazó sin tapujos.

─ Con el paso del tiempo te has vuelto más arrugado.

─ ¿Perdona? ─ No sabía que quería decir, ¿a qué se refería?

─ Ahora incluso eres capaz de amenazar tan seriamente sin que se te trabe la lengua; ya no eres tan bueno Frederick. ─ Afirmó el desconocido.

─ No toleraré una falta de respeto más hacia mi persona. ─ Su paciencia estaba empezando a desmoronarse más fácilmente de los esperado.

─ ¿En serio? Eres incluso menos tolerante que antes, ¿qué pasó? ¿La muerte de ese estúpido estratega te afectó tanto? ─ Se oía su risa bajo la capucha y el caballero ya furioso por ese insulto a su viejo amigo perdió los últimos nervios restantes lanzándose al cuello del otro. Este con agilidad lo esquivó y lo puso contra el suelo haciendo resonar su armadura con el impacto.

─ ¡¿Cómo conoces ese movimiento?! ─ El desconocido se encontraba sentado encima suyo aplicando su peso en los sitios justos como para evitar que se levantase. Era una lástima que el caballero supiese como deshacerse de la llave dándole la vuelta a la tortilla. Ahora era él el que estaba arriba y no dudo en quitarle la capucha dándose una gran sorpresa. Un pelo blanco revoltoso salió a la luz y un ojo marrón lo miraba con curiosidad.

─ ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ─ Se quitó de encima a la velocidad de la luz para ver mejor lo que tenía delante. En efecto, era el estratega pero estaba algo cambiado: tenía la mitad de la cara tapada con una máscara y una barba blanca descuidada, su único ojo visible no tenía ese brillo próspero de antaño y su mirada reflejaba una constante y sombría tristeza. ─ Es imposible…─ Tragó saliva. ─ No puedes ser tú. ¿Por qué?

─ Han pasado muchas cosas Frederick, más de las que me gustaría. En principio solo quería venir de visita y no dejar que me descubrieses pero olvidé que podrías haber mejorado y encontrar la forma de deshacer esa llave; eres una caja llena de sorpresas, viejo amigo. ─ Su tono era de melancolía. ─ Sé que me daban por muerto y espero que así siga siendo. Esa niña, Severa, en verdad es inteligente. Me siento orgulloso de lo perspicaz que es.

─ ¡¿Cómo te vas a sentir orgulloso si ni la has criado?! ─ Estalló. ─ ¡Nos quedamos destrozados por tu supuesta muerte y Cordelia la que más, ¿tú sabes lo que sufrió?! ¡¿Sabes lo que sintió?! Más te vale dar una muy buena razón para todo esto. ─ La tranquilidad ya no era una opción para él. Se había ido al igual que su aguante.

─ Es difícil verte perder la compostura de esta manera Frederick pero dudo que mi razón sea suficiente, lo que he hecho es injustificable. Pero tener tengo una razón. ─ Curiosidad era lo que embriagaba al protector de Ylisse mas esta no sería satisfecha en este momento.

─ No voy a revelarte mis motivos, ni a ti ni a nadie por el momento. No me parece adecuado.

─ Pues no te voy a dejar ir, vas a hablar con Chrom ahora mismo. ─ Se levantó de la silla acercándose al antiguo estratega.

─ ¿Y si me niego? ─ Pronunció con tono desafiante.

─ Te pudrirás en los calabozos.

─ Viejo amigo, entiende que no quiero ser descubierto. Es mejor que siga en el anonimato, ya es mucho riesgo que tú me hayas pillado. ─ Agachó la cabeza ensombreciendo el único ojo visible que tenía.

─ Me da igual tus motivos, no pienso dejar que perturbes la paz de Ylisse. ─ Lo agarró de un brazo dispuesto a llevárselo.

─ ¿Yo perturbar la paz? Con lo que nos costó ni se me ocurriría tocarla, sería una afrenta al poco honor que me queda. ─ Su mirada, a pesar de solo poseer un orbe visible intimidaba.

─ Pues acompáñame tranquilamente y no intentes escapar. ─ Tiró de él.

─ Esta desconfianza me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos, creo que ahora es incluso peor, pero ¿por qué? Se supone que ya me conoces, no sería capaz de dañar a Ylisse ni a ninguno de sus aldeanos.

─ Lástima, ya lo has hecho. Nos has dañado a todos los custodios, nos heriste con tu partida y a Cordelia la destrozaste. Es una mujer fuerte pero creo que a día de hoy sigue afectada, simplemente se mantiene firme por su hija y los recuerdos que tiene de ti. ─ Lo arrastró fuera de la sala y con la otra mano se volvió a poner la capucha. ─ Ahora tendrás una audiencia urgente con Chrom y le explicarás a todos lo que ha pasado y no quiero oír ninguna réplica, solo la verdad.

─Pareces un padre regañando a su hijo. ─ Rio con el pequeño chiste. ─ Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Lissa? ¿Aún siguen juntos? ─ El castaño se hizo el desentendido y continuó llevándolo a la sala del trono.

El Venerable se encontraba, como de costumbre, en su trono pensado en el pasado como los últimos 8 años pero el sonido del eco de la puerta abriendo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo devolvió a la realidad. Vio acercarse a Frederick con un hombre con capucha, una vez estuvieron delante del rey, tiro al desconocido al suelo cayendo de rodillas.

─ ¿A qué se debe esto Frederick? ¿Tienes algún asunto urgente que tratar conmigo? ─ El soberano se mostraba firme, si era un ciudadano no podía mostrar una faceta amistosa o débil pues pensarían que era flojo. Debía ser amable pero también duro.

─ Su majestad, le traigo a alguien bastante interesante. Seguro estará encantado de volver a verlo. ─ El grandullón tiro de la capucha y el rostro del dinasta quedó petrificado antes las vistas de la media cara de su viejo estratega, compañero y mejor amigo.

─ No…─ Tragó saliva y recupero el aliento. ─ No puede ser…─ Tomó un par de segundos para ver bien y asegurarse. Era él, el verdadero y genuino. ─ ¡¿Daraen?!


	3. Parte 3

_**Capítulo 3: Monstruo**_

El monarca bajó de su trono y se situó delante del arrodillado hombre. No se lo podía creer, ¿en verdad era Daraen? ¿No era una broma u otro de alguna dimensión paralela?

─ ¿De verdad eres tú? ─ Estaba atónito y las palabras no salían del todo claras.

─ Bueno, te diría que no y mantener mi identidad oculta pero eso solo sería marear la perdiz. ─ Suspiró algo cansado bajando la mirada. ─ Sí, soy Daraen, el "héroe de Ylisse". El que murió hace ya 8 años.

─ Pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que estás vivo? ─ Se agachó intentando agarrar sus hombros, pero sus manos no se movían. Intentaba que reaccionaran pero solo temblaban.

─ Mi señor, será mejor que convoquemos a las cortes y a todos los custodios disponibles para que cuente su historia, creo que es de interés popular. ─ Recalcó el leal caballero.

El rey hizo caso y tras una hora todos se encontraban disponibles. Incluso Lucina como princesa estaba presente. También trajeron a Severa a la cual Frederick supuso que la historia sería de igual interés.

El ambiente estaba alborotado, ¿por qué habían convocado esto tan de repente? Algunos estaban confusos y otros irritados. El jaleo era cada vez mayor.

─ ¡Calma! ─ El soberano entró a la sala con un hombre encapuchado detrás. Algunos murmullos hicieron eco en el lugar pero todos acallaron cuando Chrom levantó las manos en signo de calma. ─ Os he convocado a todos por un buen motivo y todos los presentes tienen algo que ver. Nadie está aquí por mera casualidad. El asunto a tratar es este hombre. ─ La niña peliblanca soltó un grito.

─ ¡Yo lo vi este mediodía en el centro de la cuidad! ─ La chiquilla se llevó una leve bronca de su madre por el alboroto.

Cuando volvió el silencio, el castaño empujó al desconocido hacia delante y sin más demora lo privó de la capucha que tapaba su rostro, o al menos parte de este. La conmoción fue apoteósica, todos sabían de quien se trataba y alguno simplemente ni se lo creía.

─ ¡Por favor, haya calma! ¡Este es el momento donde Daraen explica los motivos de su desaparición y del porque no está muerto! Cuando quieras. ─ Frederick dio paso al silencio para que el antiguo estratega de los custodios pudiese hablar.

─ No sé el por qué sigo vivo, al igual que todos creí que moriría eliminando a Grima pero cuando me di cuenta desperté en una llanura del sur de Plegia hace 7 años. Para mí sigue siendo todo un misterio pero tampoco tengo un interés muy grande en averiguar lo que pasó. Mi suposición es que, como bien dijo Naga, las relaciones entre mis compañeros y mi persona eran tan buenas que se evitó mi propia muerte, pero es solo una teoría.

─ ¿Y por qué no volviste cuando despertaste? ─ Era el grandullón de armadura azul tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.

─ Tengo mis motivos, pero se supone que no debería estar aquí. Tendrían que seguir pensando que sigo muerto.

─ ¿No quieres estar con nosotros? ─ Lissa apareció de entre la multitud. ─ ¡¿Somos tan despreciables para ti que simplemente no quieres estas junto a nosotros?! ─ Su tono era cada vez más furibundo. Las emociones solo se amontonaban en ella y el resultado de la operación fue la rabia y la fuga de lágrimas rebeldes contenidas desde hace ya tiempo. Un resultado nefasto.

─ No puedo explicar los motivos, pero te aseguro de que si fuera eso nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza venir a visitaros. Simplemente quería permanecer en el anonimato como estos últimos años.

─ El gran Vaike cree que eso solo es una trola, Daraen. ─ Se levantó de su silla lentamente. ─ ¿Quién querría permanecer alejado de sus amigos y seres queridos?

─ Como ya he dicho: tengo mis motivos los cuales no estoy dispuesto a compartir, no por ahora.

─ Puto imbécil, ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que pasamos cuando te perdimos?! ─ Mirabelle gritó llena de cólera a lo que el peliblanco asintió. ─ ¡Y a pesar de eso tienes los santos cojones de negarte a explicarnos esos malditos motivos!

─ Nunca creí que te oiría decir un vocabulario tan soez, seguro que Vaike te lo ha pegado. ─ Rio con melancolía.

─ ¡No estoy de guasa! ¡Esto es demasiado serio! ─ Golpeó la mesa con su puño. ─ ¡Dejaste a Cordelia sola con Severa! ¡No hay excusa que valga para eso y menos si te niegas a decirla!

Un montón de barullo se formó en la gran estancia del consejo de Ylisse y en su mayoría eran insultos hacia el recién llegado. De esas bocas salía de todo menos bonito y, mientras el acusado permanecía con la cabeza gacha, sintió una mano sobre esta, una fina mano bien cuidada y suave tan familiar como apacible. Se volvió a hacer el silencio.

─ No sé tus motivos, no sé lo que te llevó a alejarte de esa manera. No sé si fui yo la causante de todo pero solo estoy alegre de volver a verte. ─ Todos quedaron impactados, inclusive el propio Daraen no pudo evitar el asombro por las palabras de Cordelia la cual estaba parada delante suyo con algunas lágrimas en su ojos y una gran sonrisa entre dientes. ─ Lo único que sé es que te sigo amando y si ya no sientes lo mismo, aunque me duela, puedes pedir el divorcio y desaparecer si es lo que deseas. Siento no ser suficiente mujer para ti, sien ─ Antes de continuar el hombre la tomó entre sus brazos con gran fuerza.

─ Ojala pudiera permanecer junto a todos pero me es imposible. No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento por todo este tiempo de gran silencio y soledad. ─ La abrazó con más fuerza como si fuera a salir volando si la dejase ir. ─ Siento el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, por el que te he hecho pasar. ─ Se separó y con ambas manos en sus mejillas puso su frente contra la de ella. ─ Siento no ser suficiente hombre para ti pero no puedo quedarme ya que si lo hago os pondré en peligro a todos. ─ La soltó acariciando su mejilla por última vez. ─ Son tantas emociones juntas que siento como si fuera a estallar. Ojala pudiese pasar la eternidad junto a ti. Ojala pudiese abrazar cada mañana a nuestra hija. Ojala pudiese despertar y ver tu suave rostro en la almohada y una tierna sonrisa cubriéndolo mientras es bañado por la luz del Sol saliente. Son tantos deseos, pero he de separar lo que quiero de lo que debo y tengo que hacer. Si solo supieses lo que he tenido que pasar estos 7 años no sé si vería pena, furia, horror o tal vez asco en tu rostro. Te he dejado y vuelvo a dejar con la mayor responsabilidad de todas pero como cobarde que soy he de huir. Tal vez piensen que sea egoísmo camuflado tras bellas palabras y ojala fuera así. Me despido por última vez y para siempre, no pido que se me recuerde como un héroe, solo que seas capaz de sonreír y disfrutar esta paz que tanto sacrificio llevó. Adiós Cordelia, mi amor, mi vida, mi genio… mi esposa. ─ Salió por la puerta y cuando se hubo recuperado del shock, unos segundos después, lo siguió para encontrarse el lugar vacío. Ya no estaba, volvió a desaparecer dejando una nota que leyó mentalmente:

"Tal vez no sea el mejor padre. Tal vez no sea el mejor estratega. Tal vez debí tener la más dolorosa de las muertes. Solo soy un condenado del destino que vaga en una tierra desconocida, perdido y en busca de una luz que lo guíe. Una vez fuiste tú, fuiste mi lazo, mi hilo rojo del destino el cual reforzamos con el paso del tiempo. Fueron besos cálidos, caricias suaves y sedosas y noches locas donde mi mayor preocupación era tu cuerpo contra el mío, pero si algo aprendí con toda esa aventura y como bien oí en algún lugar el cual no recuerdo: "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Esta es mi bendición pero a la vez mi maldición. Si he de caer procuraré no llevar a ninguno conmigo. Suena egoísta pero espero que lo entiendas. Mi amada genio, me gustaría que vuelvas a hacer una jabalina y la tires por un barranco porque quiero que superes mi partida a donde nadie nunca me encontrará. Pero que sepas que yo siempre te veré y velaré por ti y por nuestra niña. Nunca verás mi sonrisa pero siempre estará ahí, junto a ti al igual que yo."

Apretó la nota contra su corazón mientras sonreía sabiendo que su Daraen nunca se había ido y nunca lo hará.

─ ¿La nota explicaba el por qué de su desaparición? ─ Chrom preguntó en busca de respuestas. La mujer ahogó sus propias lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer.

─ No, pero espero que en el limbo donde se halle condenado, el destino lo trate lo mejor posible.

Y así termina la historia del héroe de Ylisse, aquel que día su propia vida para salvar el mundo entero de la devastación. Algunos lo odiaron, otros se volvieron a entristecer y otra simplemente siguió pensando lo genial que era. A pesar de saber que seguía con vida, nunca más se le volvió a ver. Quien sabe, a lo mejor vivió otras aventuras en algún otro lado. A lo mejor volvió a salvar el mundo, pero esta vez de forma más discreta. Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, pero si hay algo que en verdad conocemos es que Daraen y Cordelia se amaron el resto de sus vidas aun si no podían estar juntos.

* * *

Sé que es algo corto y que podría haberlo puesto siendo solo un One-shot, pero así quedó más interesante xD. Esto es solo un final inventado de este gran juego que tanto he llegado a disfrutar. No será el mejor del mundo, pero espero que lo hayáis podido disfrutar. Además, nunca he visto un fic con el avatar y Cordelia de pareja principal y es mi favorita del juego, así que ya tocaba xD.


End file.
